Scars
by Merlinfan26
Summary: A lord visits Camelot for the week, but trouble appears when Gwaine catches him beating Merlin. How will Arthur react when he learns this is how the lord treats his servants? Hurt/Comfort. Merthur friendship, Gwaine/Merlin friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will probably be very short, only a couple of chapters, I hope you all like it!**

Gwaine had been the only one to have noticed when Merlin had flinched when Arthur announced that Lord Renly and his men were coming to stay at the Castle for a couple of weeks. Gwaine had thought that was odd, since Merlin seemed to like just about everybody. He shrugged it off and forgot about it as he listened to Percival and Elyan arguing about some mundane thing.

Merlin hardly hated anyone. And when he did, it was for a good reason.

He hated Uther for banning magic and Renly..he hated how that lord treated his servants. He suddenly had realized how right Gaius was when he said not every person is as good to their servants as Arthur was.

Arthur may order him about, and may yell at him and make fun of him...but at least Arthur never _hit _him.

He still remembered the shock he felt after the sting from Lord Renly's slap during his last visit. As if the verbal abuse hadn't been bad enough, and all Merlin had done was to forget to polish his boots.

So Merlin's stomach flip flopped as he waited for Renly's arrival with nervous anticipation and dread.

When Renly arrived he shook Arthur's hand as if they were good friends.

Merlin wondered how Arthur would react if he knew how Renly had treated his servants.

His face paled when Arthur volunteered Merlin to wait on Renly.

Gwen noticed that paleness and frowned. Normally Merlin was rather eager to please any visitors of Camelot, and to make their stay as pleasant as possible.

She decided to stay silent and assured herself it was nothing.

That evening Merlin timidly knocked on Renly's door.

"Enter," growled the Lord.

When Merlin entered he could smell the stench of the ale that Renly had recently drank.

He grimaced as he carried the bundle of wood.

"I'm here to start a fire?" He asked, almost apologetically.

"Get on with it," grunted Renly. When Merlin walked forward, he stumbled and some wood fell. He froze as the lord rose from his seat.

"You pathetic piece of shit!" A glass was flung at Merlin, and Merlin flinched as some glass cut him. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

"Sorry's not good enough!" Renly strode over there,taking large and angry steps.

Merlin coward, unable to use magic to defend himself, and knew what was coming. It was more than a slap this time, though.

Renly unhooked his belt and Merlin's eyes got even more wide.

"Sir, please! I'll be more careful next time!"

"You clumsy oof!" Snarled Renly as he wrapped the belt around his hand.

Merlin just tried to protect his face as the belt struck him.

Over and over the belt struck until he heard a voice.

It was Gwaine's voice.

"What the hell!" Gwaine sounded more furious than Merlin had ever heard him.

Merlin continued to cower in a corner, but he listened to swords being drawn.

"If you strike, I will strike back!" Renly threatened.

"Good!" Gwaine snapped, more rage in his tone. But before Gwaine to advance Merlin heard Renly shout

"Guards!"

The guards came and Renly quickly accused Gwaine of trying to kill him.

Before Merlin knew what was happening, the three were standing before Arthur and Gwen.

"What happened?" Arthur's voice was dangerously calm and his eyes flashed an angry color. "Gwaine, did you attack Renly?" His breathing was quick, but controlled.

Gwaine nodded adamantly, and without shame.

"Why?" Gwen asked before Arthur could say anything.

"Because." Gwaine's nostrils flared when he spoke. _"Lord Renly," _he spat "Was beating on Merlin."

And with that all eyes were transfixed on Lord Renly who suddenly shrunk in fear...

**weak ending to a chapter, I know, but should I continue at all?**


	2. Chapter 2

**omg wow, guys, I did not think this story would get that many reviews! I might make it longer!**

Arthur just stared at Renly, his face cold but inside he felt shocked.

He knew Renly was rough around the edges, but he never imagined that he would beat his servants. He glanced at Merlin sharply.

"Merlin, is Gwaine's accusation true?"

Merlin didn't have to answer for Arthur to know what Gwaine was saying was true.

Merlin glanced submissively at ground. Arthur hated to see him look so submissive. It wasn't the Merlin he knew.

"Merlin?" He asked sternly. "I need your solid conformation if I'm going to press charges against Lord Renly."

Merlin glanced at the Lord who glared at him.

Merlin knew what the Lord's men could do to him if he got Renly on trial.

He also knew that Camelot would suffer withouti Renly's contribution for the winter.

Merlin swallowed as he knew he couldn't let all of Camelot suffer just so he could feel safe. But if he said Gwaine was wrong, than Gwaine would be thrown in the stocks.

He blinked back tears. How he wished he had been able to have defended himself. If he had none of this would be happening.

But he couldn't risk using magic against Renly and having Renly figure it out.

Slowly he raised his face.

"Lord Renly did strike me, once, yes. That was when Gwaine came in. He must have thought the Lord was beating me. He meant well," he added quickly.

Arthur studied Merlin, and could tell he was lying. He glanced at Gwen and saw she probably thought the same.

He sighed.

He wanted to punish Renly, but the law was there had to be a confession, and proof.

He only had Gwaine's word, which he took seriously, but there was no physical wounds on Merlin's face.

Arthur sighed again.

"Renly, around here we do NOT hit our servants."

Renly almost glared at the king, but thought better of it.

"And if you to remain under our roof and have our hospitality you will obey that law," Arthur all but snapped. "I NEVER want to hear about you hitting another servant while you are in my castle, do you understand?"

Renly nodded.

"Yes sir, but what about the knight that attacked me?"

Merlin pleaded Arthur to be lenient with his eyes.

"Gwaine thought he saw someone being beaten, I do not want that behavior punished," Arthur explained. "He'll get off on a warning."

Gwaine opened his mouth to protest, but Merlin nudged him to be quiet.

Renly grunted and left.

Arthur stared at Merlin.

"Merlin, mate, are you all right?"

Merlin swallowed.

"Yes sir."

Since when did Merlin call him sir?

Arthur frowned, but said nothing.

"Make sure Gaius checks out the area where he hit you,"Gwen said kindly and Merlin nodded as he quickly left, Gwaine behind him.

Arthur called Gwaine to a stop.

"Gwaine, I know you thought you saw Merlin being beaten..."

"I didn't THINK, sire!" Gwaine's fists clinched.

Arthur nodded.

"I believe you. Merlin was not himself."

"Then why-"

"Because we have no proof."

Gwaine frowned.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want you to follow Merlin closely," commented Arthur. "You too, Leon."

Leon nodded quickly.

"I want to be informed the instant you see Merlin being hit, or any other servant," Arthur said. "There needs to be more eyewitnesses, more proof, for me to put Renly on trial."

Gwaine slowly nodded, surprised.

"So...you believe me, sire?"

"Of course, Gwaine. I _never_ doubt the word my knights. If I couldn't trust them I couldn't trust anyone."

Gwaine left with a bewildered look on his face while Arthur sat in quiet determination. He would catch Renly before it was too late.

He would save Merlin from a life of misery while Renly was here.

No matter what happened, and no matter what it takes, Renly _would_ be caught.

Arthur would make sure of that.

**I hope I have both Arthur and Merlin in character! They were kind of hard to write for this kind of situation. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Gwaine and Leon had tried to follow Merlin around, but Merlin made himself scarce for the next few days. He didn't like anyone worrying about him, or getting into trouble because of him.

He decided to be the perfect servant for Lord Renly, so Renly wouldn't punish Camelot because of his mistakes.

And if Renly wanted to hit him, than so be it.

He decided to get Renly's dinner ready for him that night, as well as polish all of his boots.

Merlin stood nervously in the corner as he waited for Renly to finish playing cards. He heard the lord stumble to the room, talking loudly to one of his friends and Merlin grimaced.

So Renly would be in _that _kind of mood, great.

"What are you doing here, you piece of shit?" Renly slurred when he stumbled inside.

Merlin glanced down at the ground in a submissive manner.

"Your dinner is ready, sir."

"Excuse me?"

Merlin felt the sting of a slap, startled.

"What did you call me?"

"Sir?" Merlin felt confused.

"It's MY LORD," growled Renly. "You will address me with proper respect, and you will address me as MY LORD."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry, my lord."

Merlin flushed, flustered.

Things weren't off to a great start.

Renly rolled his eyes and sat down.

"More ale!"

"Yes,my lord." Merlin poured him a glass.

Renly took a bite of the food.

Within seconds he stood up and flung the food against the wall.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

Merlin's eyes widened.

"My lord, I..."

"Shut up, you pathetic slime! The chicken wasn't cooked! It was raw! Did you know raw food can kill? Did you not bother to check because you were hoping it would do the job?"

"My lord! No, of course not!" Merlin protested helplessly, as he backed himself into a corner.

How he was tempted to use his magic, but if he did all would be for nothing. Arthur would probably have to banish him and he'd be unable to protect Arthur.

Renly growled as he leaned over Merlin.

"I think it's time that you are taught a proper lesson,_boy_."

With that he grabbed an iron rod that was in the fireplace.

Merlin's eyes widened as he backed into a corner.

He stifled his scream as the rod burned into his skin, permanently marking him.

After it was over Renly spat on him and threw ale on his face before he stumbled off and collapsed onto his bed.

Disgusted, and horrified, Merlin quickly scurried out of the room-completely drenched.

As he crept into his home he covered his new formed scar that was on his neck with his neckerchief. He decided right then and there no one could ever know, especially Arthur.

The scar would stay hidden forever.

What he didn't see was Gwaine watching from the distance, his eyes heated with anger as he saw the wound on Merlin's neck.

With seething determination he turned around and headed towards Renly's room...

**Sorry it's so short! Next time it will be longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Renly was having his 5th glass of ale when Gwaine barged in the room.

"What the hell?!" Snarled Renly as he stood.

Gwaine pointed his sword at Renly.

"I'd be VERY careful of what you say or do next," he growled. "Your life depends on."

Renly snorted.

"I could defeat you one handed."

"I wouldn't boast about that, I might dare you to a duel. And you wouldn't do well, as drunk as you are."

Renly rolled his eyes..

"I'm sick of this, and I'm sick of slime pretending to be knights, of slime's like _you_."

Heated anger rolled around inside of Gwaine until it appeared to the surface.

When he did he plunged his sword into Renly's stomach.

It was then when the guards came in to see what all the commotion was all about...

* * *

Gwaine was brought to Arthur's throne in chains. Renly stood next to him, clutching the would that Gaius had begrudgingly fixed due to Arthur's orders.

Merlin stood next to Arthur, horror and shock on his face.

Arthur stared at Gwaine with intense anger and disappointment as Gwaine hung his head, ashamed, and still furious

"Gwaine..."Arthur kept his voice steady, and free of emotion. But Gwaine could see the disappointment in his eyes and it destroyed Gwaine. "Is it true? You attacked Renly?"

"Yes sire."

Arthur's body shook with dismay.

"Gwaine, what you did was an act of _treason._" Gasps was heard from the knights. "You _attacked _a Lord!" Anger was now in Arthur's voice. He couldn't help it. None of it made sense, Gwaine was not a violent man._  
_

"Gwaine, I want to know _why_. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Ask Merlin to show you his neck," Gwaine said quietly. "That'll explain everything."

Arthur and Gwen glanced at each other and Merlin stared at Gwaine, wide eyed.

He had tried SO hard to keep that wound a secret.

"Merlin...I have no idea what Gwaine is talking about, but if you don't mind...It could save his life," Arthur said quietly.

Merlin trembled as he removed his neckerchief.

When he did Gwen gasped as they saw the burned scar in shape of a rod on his neck...

**Sorry it's so short, but I only have time for short chapters right now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating my fanfiction earlier! School and RL responsibilities had me incredibly busy,and always exhausted. But now that I am done with school I have more time to update my fics! But keep in mind RL is really, really busy now so I might not have as much time as I used to with updating my fics.**

Arthur stared in shocked rage at the burn mark on Merlin's neck.

"Renly?" His voice was low and dangerous, and filled with unspoken threats.

Renly flinched, and suddenly looked very afraid.

"Yes, sire?"

"There had BETTER be an explanation for this!" Arthur all but thundered. Gwen bit her lip with a troubled look when Merlin jumped at Arthur yelling.

"The explanation is that you have a piss poor servant that needs to be taught his manners," Renly shot back. It looked like he was done being afraid now.

Arthur's face clouded in a type of rage none of his men, or Gwen, had ever seen him have.

He flew from his throne.

"Arthur!" Gwen cried out, stunned, as Arthur placed his sword at Renly's throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your worthless throat right here and right now," he growled in that low and dangerous tone of his.

The knight stood at sharp attention, with their hands to their sword, unsure of what to do. Gwen had stood up, her hand at her mouth. Her husband was _not _a violent man, so this scene shocked her.

Merlin was the only one who moved.

"Arthur." His voice was soft as he touched Arthur's shoulder. "Don't."

"This man did THAT to you, Merlin, and Gods knows what else. And you want him _alive_?"

"Yes, I would never forgive myself if you killed someone because of me." Merlin made sure to keep his voice strong, and to keep from breaking like he wanted it too.

Arthur's hand shook and Renly just stared at him coldly, almost taunting him.

"Merlin, this man has beaten one of my servants," he stated slowly. "I cannot let him go unpunished."

"Then punish him, give him a trial," urged Merlin gently. "But...do not kill him. He isn't worth that kind of guilt."

Slowly Arthur lowered his sword and glared at the Lord with the kind of hatred no one saw him wear before.

"Fine," he said darkly. "Leon, take him to the dungeon."

"Gladly," growled Leon. He and Percival dragged Renly away.

Arthur stared at Merlin, who's face was pale with fear. The fear made Arthur sick to his stomach.

"Merlin...I'm so sorry, mate.'

"Why?" Merlin asked, honestly confused.

"For not doing something about this sooner. I knew about it, and wanted to do something...but I needed proof..."

"I understand," said Merlin with that kind smile of his.

Arthur still felt nothing but guilt.

Guilt and anger.

"You shouldn't be so understanding, damn it, Merlin..." Arthur rubbed his forehead. "All I want to do is beat the living shit out of Renly,"

Merlin had rarely heard the King curse, and flinched.

Arthur felt like cursing again when he saw his servant's reaction.

"Merlin..."

"I'm okay," Merlin smiled cheerfully. "I'll get over it."

"But you shouldn't have to," snapped Gwaine. "Christ, Merlin..."

"Gwaine," Gwen said sharply. She had noticed how Merlin cowered now whenever voices were risen.

Gwaine's facial expression softened and Merlin swallowed.

"I'm going to go, now," he said quietly. "I need...air." It was so crowded in there, and so many emotions being tossed around.

"All right," Arthur said, and nodded.

"Merlin, I'm sorry...about earlier, and for scaring you when I attacked Renly," Gwaine added, looking horrible.

Merlin waved his hand dismissively. He walked to the door slowly, and that was when he stumbled and clunched his ribs in intense pain.

"Merlin!" Gwen shouted and Arthur rushed over to his man servant as Merlin collapsed, yelling in pain...


End file.
